moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Zombieland
| running time = 88 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $23,600,000 Box Office Mojo; Domestic Summary | gross revenue = $75,590,286 (US) IMDB; Box Office/Business$102,391,540 (Worldwide) Box Office Mojo; Domestic Summary | preceded by = | followed by = Zombieland: Double Tap }} Zombieland is an American feature film blending elements of the horror and comedy genres. It was directed by Ruben Fleischer and written by Rhett Reese and Paul Wernick, who also served as producers on the film. It was produced by Columbia Pictures and Relativity Media and released theatrically in the United States on October 2nd, 2009. The film chronicles the exploits of four survivors of a zombie apocalypse who, after several pitfalls and dealing with some trust issues, agree to work together to find a place of comfort in a land ruled by the dead. To keep an emotional distance between them, the survivors address themselves by nicknames rather than their reals names. The film stars Jesse Eisenberg in the role of the pragmatic Columbus, Woody Harrelson as the ass-kicking Tallahasee, Emma Stone as the opportunistic Wichita and Abigail Breslin in the role of Witchita's sister, Little Rock. Cast Appearances * Tallahassee * Bill Murray * California :* Los Angeles County :* Beverly Hills * Washington, D.C. (briefly) * Shotgun * * 2000s * 2009 * Florida * Little Rock, Arkansas * Ohio * Tallahassee, Florida * Zombies Notes * Zombieland (2009) redirects here. * Principal filming on Zombieland began in February, 2009 and concluded in April. IMDB; Box Office/Business * Zombieland closed out of theaters on December 13th, 2009. It was in release for 11 weeks (77 days). Box Office Mojo; Domestic Summary * Zombieland was released on DVD (Region 1) and Blu-ray on February 2nd, 2010 by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. The Region 2 DVD was released in the UK on March 15th, 2010. Fun Facts * The tagline to this film is, "Nut up or shut up.". * After Bill Murray gets shot, he is asked, "Do you have any regrets?", to which he replies, "Maybe Garfield." Garfield was a 2004 family film in which Murray provided the voice for the computer-generated cat named Garfield. Survival Rules * Rule #1: Cardio * Rule #2: Double tap * Rule #3: Beware of bathrooms * Rule #4: Wear seatbelts * Rule #5: Unknown * Rule #6: Cast iron skillet * Rule #7: Travel light * Rule #8: Get a kickass partner * Rule #12: Bounty paper towels * Rule #15: Bowling ball * Rule #17: Don't be a hero * Rule #18: Limber up * Rule #21: Limber up * Rule #22: Know your way out * Rule #29: The buddy system * Rule #31: Check the back seat * Rule #32: Enjoy the little things (Tallahassee's rule) * Rule #33: Swiss army knife * Rule #34: Clean socks * Rule #48: Hygiene External Links * * * Zombieland at Wikipedia * * * References Keywords Category:Films Category:2000s/Films Category:2009/Films Category:October, 2009/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Z/Films Category:Jesse Eisenberg/Actor Category:Woody Harrelson/Actor Category:Emma Stone/Actor Category:Abigail Breslin/Actor Category:Amber Heard/Actor Category:Bill Murray/Actor Category:Ruben Fleischer/Director Category:Rhett Reese/Writer Category:Paul Wernick/Writer Category:Rhett Reese/Executive producer Category:Paul Wernick/Executive producer